martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pulse Cutting Palm
Effects * Destroys cultivation; meridians and dantian. * Inability to reproduce, specifically male. Overview This martial skill was called the ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’. It did not require an extremely high cultivation, and it was also quite simple and easy to learn, but the corresponding power was not that high. ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’ would only be used when an opponent had consumed most of their true essence, and their strength was severely weakened. This was because in order to display the function of the ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’, one had to use a certain concealed energy to infiltrate true essence into an opponent’s body using a special method. If the opponent’s total remaining amount of true essence in their body was more than what was sent into their body, then that true essence would be consumed by the opponent. Just on this attribute alone, the ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’ was far too tasteless. It could only be used to deal with a far weaker opponent, or someone that had already consumed too much of their strength and had lost the power to resist their enemy. But, it stood to reason that in order for that mighty elder to retain such a weak and cowardly martial skill, the ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’ had to have a certain special function. This function was that the infiltrating true essence could cut off an enemy’s meridians and dry up their acupuncture points. This kind of destructive damage was virtually irreparable. The only possible method was using certain special and exceedingly rare materials that were in the memories of the mighty elder. But these valuable materials were exeedingly rare even throught the Divine Realm. This technique gives the user ability to cut off all of a martial artists meridians and shattering their dantian, destroying all of the martial arts the martial artist had cultivated! Although it wasn’t too useful in combat, it was extremely convenient in dealing with losers and making them unable to play any tricks. Manhood After a martial artist reached the Bone Forging stage, they would begin to open up the meridians. Once all of the meridians were opened, they would be connected to the pores of their body, and true essence would be able to access the meridians and flow through them unimpeded. This was the Pulse Condensation Period. However, if one’s meridians were severed, then it was impossible to step into the Pulse Condensation Period for one’s entire life. Not only that, but their cultivation would gradually reverse, becoming worse with each day, until it was completely lost. Even a man’s virility was closely related to their meridians and acupuncture points. For instance, conditions such as impotency were closely related to the meridians that passed near the kidney. If these meridians and body points were ruined, then it would greatly affect a man’s virility, and they might even become sterile as a result. Even martial artists above the Pulse Condensation Period, whose bodies’ meridians had been completely connected, would not be spared from the power of the ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’. Their cultivation would fall below the Pulse Condensation Period, and suffer the same fate as anyone else. This ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’ could only be described as extremely insidious and ruthless. Without a doubt, the special aim of this martial skill was to maliciously harm others, because when dealing with an enemy that had already lost all their strength to resist, killing them would be simple. But in using this ‘Pulse Cutting Palm’, it would utterly destroy their martial arts. And what was even more ruthless was that it would cause a man to lose all of their functions as a man; it was simply better to die than live in this pathetic state. Although it cannot increase strength, it is an incomparably ruthless and sinister move to deal with others. Not only will it sever a person’s meridians, it will also sever all their future descendants. To cause a martial artist to lose all their cultivation and their manhood; it is worse than killing them. Category:Cultivation Techinques Category:Lin Ming